Lost Worlds (Rewritten)
by Elixier Navasuki
Summary: Maka and Soul are thrust into a world they don't know, Separated and having to find each other. There is a character death. If any of you have read the mess that was the original 'Lost Worlds' a lot is different here because I am better at writing now-
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater and FMA Fan-fiction

Crossing Paths

Maka stood in silence as the Kishin in front of her had gotten into a fighting stance and was certainly more than ready to attack. With careful silence Maka took a step forward resting her weapon partner's red and black blade on her shoulder. "Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled ready to attack the ugly thing of a distorted soul that had gone down the wrong path. This was going to be her 88th soul and she felt proud for making so much progress. She was in the top of her class anyways. The Kishin raced forward to attack the dusty blonde girl. The girl, swift as possible with feather like movements, avoided the attack carefully and sent her blade rushing towards the Kishin. It wasn't that easy though, unfortunately the strayed soul had avoided the attack, jumping onto a roof. Maka, being smart, had continued to pursue the Kishin with light steps that were all in rhythm-almost as if she had planned this all ahead of time. Thinking on her feet she ran at the Kishin as fast as she could make herself go, her blade rushing down towards and slicing the distorted soul that now held an ugly appearance in half.

The Kishin turned into what resembled a black ribbon, leaving behind a red soul. The souls having been tainted with the feel of madness, or at least that of a strayed mind. The scythe that Maka had been carrying lit up a bright white, and turned into into human counterpart. Plucking up the floating soul and dropping it into his mouth, a loud gulp behind heard when he swallowed it, sighing not to long after. "Maka…" The boy humming, looking towards the Scythe Meister. Maka was too busy searching around as if she had lost something, though. Her dusty blonde pigtails frantically swaying with every movement the careful and cautious girl made. The two had been cascaded suddenly into darkness, both stared at each other as everything melted away, the world that was – leaving behind persistent darkness and silence. Maka frantically began to sway her head from side to side in an attempt to find light with every time she turned.

"Soul" she wanted to say, but her words were unable to be heard, her mouth moving as if to speak none the less. There was a laugh much like nails on a chalkboard small light opening up beneath the dusty blonde, and a separate small light shining through beneath where her albino partner had been. With a silent rushing noise, Maka felt herself falling, flailing only slightly as she attempted to mentally and physically brace herself for the ground's impact to her small frame. She hadn't falling from all that high up amazingly enough, maybe the height of a good-sized tree, which wasn't as high as she had been known to fall before. Maka had soon found herself in a place that was rather unrecognizable to her. She was on grass, cold but fairly soft grass – or at least, softer than the cement or buildings she had been known to crash her way into. She carefully lifted herself up holding her head as she looked at the ground that lay before her eyes. There was a boot there, black, with a red rubber soul to it. She trailed the boot up to black leather pants that clung to someone's legs, trailing her eyes further up the hem of what appeared to be a red trench coat. Noticing brown she glanced to it, seeing that it was a belt with a small chain that drooped off and led to a pocket, again she trailed her eyes upwards, seeing a black shirt with a white trim. Underneath appeared to be another thinner shirt, possibly a tank top. She looked at the grey button that held the two sides of the shirt together, trying to talk herself into looking to the face of whoever this was.

She was afraid to look up to be honest, afraid that this might have been Soul, but….not the Soul that she knew. If that made any sense…finally after the mental debate her eyes trailed upwards again, looking to the face that she saw, studying it. The person was fairly short it seemed, but he definitely had features that made him look older than his height gave way too. His eyes were of a golden color, his hair matching his eyes, pulled back into what appeared to be a tight braid, his bangs parted in the middle, a small antenna like hair poking out from the part in his hair. He put out his right hand, then. Slowly, however, he took it back to put out the left shoving his right hand into his pocket in a manner that had reminded her of something Soul would to. Maka took it, her face giving way to no emotions but curiosity as she hauled herself up with his help. She had a phantom of a smile after a rather long few moments of silence, happy with her thought of her weapon partner. "What's the deal…?" The boy suddenly piped up. "Suddenly falling from the sky like that, you'll hit your head." Maka turned her head to look away from him, reclaiming her hand then and rubbing the back of her neck a bit sheepishly. When she looked back to him her eyes were shut and she had a sheepish grin.

Silence swept over the two before she had finally decided it would be respected to speak, "I suppose I wasn't thinking…" She commented, wondering if that reply would suffice for now. _I need to know where I am_ the thought had suddenly hit her as she went to speak, seeing then that the golden haired boy she had fallen before had started to walk away from her, muttering a small 'be careful then' in a rather grouchy way. "Wait-!" She found herself suddenly screaming, reaching her hand out quickly to tray and catch the hood of the red trench coat the other wore. The boy turned swiftly on his heel giving Maka his attention with a curious face "Where am I?" Maka asked watching the boy, almost to the point that it could be mistaken for her studying his face.

"Central." This was all that the boy had said in reply to Maka's question, once again with that grouchy look as if she had just wasted his time or something. As he turned back around to continue on his way, Maka had once again spoken up, since the information didn't help her, she planned to make that known.

"That doesn't help me." Maka stated a little aggravated at the others tone that he kept using. OF course, she didn't know if he used that tone with everyone, or if it was just here – none the less it aggravated her. "I need to know where I am…" She said once more, her voice sounding a little more forceful than it had previously. The boy turned his head just enough that he was now staring over his shoulder at her, studying her face briefly before he pivoted on his heel, his arms crossed, one of the white gloved hands, the right one actually, resting on the fabric of the trench coat in just the right way that it had lifted up the sleeve of the left arm.

"Are you dense as a board?" He asked her, his tone going from grouchy to irritation rather quickly. "I said you were in central, that's all you need to know right?" the kid asked, Maka growing irritated with him as well.

"We are in Amestris, specifically Central." Maka stayed silent for a moment. Then looked around a little bit, "I take it you aren't from here are you?" Maka shook her head a little bit, the boy finally sighing and calming down a bit, so it wasn't like she was just pulling his leg or something she just didn't know where she was. That was a bit more reasonable.

"I'm from Death City." She said. The boy looked rather confused at her choice of words. "Ah, Death City is in Nevada, America!" Maka suddenly said. "I go to the school Death Weapons Meister Academy, or more often called DWMA." Giving one more quick glance around she felt forced almost to ask: "Have you seen my weapon, Soul?"

"Who's 'Soul' what's a 'Death Weapon Meister'?" the boy asked. Maka gave him a rather odd look; he didn't know what a Meister was? That….was odd, she thought that everyone knew…

"Soul is my weapon that I have to turn into a Death scythe." She could see the briefly fleeting look of 'you're crazy' crossing the boy's face when she spoke. "A Death Weapons Meister is a Meister that is in possession of either a death weapon, or a weapon that they must turn into a death weapon. A Death Weapon is a weapon for Lord Death himself."

"You're insane." The short blonde stated before he pivoted on his heel and began to walk off. Maka followed slowly behind the male boys with feather like steps before he realized she was following him. Maka froze for a moment when he looked to her and soon looked to the side like she was solely interested in something. There was a cold touch on her shoulder as the male put his hand on her shoulder. Maka jumped and shivered to the cold feel of the hand, that was…unnatural. "Are you lost?" he finally asked a little more sympathetically than when they were previously talking. Maka just nodded a little and the short blonde sighed as he waved her to follow him along, which the thankfully did, due to the absence of her own knowledge of how to get around. As they walked along the golden haired male turned towards the Scythe Meister, "Who are you anyways?" He asked, watching her walk with her own gloved hands clasped behind her back and her head held fairly high.

"My name is Maka. Maka Albarn." Maka stated, not daring to look away from where she was walking. Maka soon found herself asking the same thing, feeling eyes bore into her side until she finally found herself glancing over and looking down at him slightly. "What's your name?" well, actually, it more sounded like she was demanding, but it still had that tone of being a question rather than a demand.

"My name…?" He asked, his voice holding a sarcastic tone. "I'm Edward Elric." He pointed to himself, giving a fairly proud smile. Though, after she heard his name she didn't really seem to pay much attention to him, absently tuning her head to look forward again. Edward talking about where they'd be going, though she knew that in the end she'd just end up following him around no matter where he went – For all she knew they could be heading straight for a desert and she wouldn't even know! Not that that was really anything new for her. When she did finally listen in again she had heard him make a comment about taking a train somewhere, catching her attention she didn't look over but she did listen a little more closely. "-to a childhood friend's house, then we'll end up taking the train back here and we can look for your…uh….weapon."

"Soul…" she muttered, her voice dangerously low. "I can't believe we got separated." She said, her voice laced with anger. She clenched her hands into tight fists, almost looking like she was shaking for a few moments as she remained moving. At this, Ed had finally taken his chance to take in her appearance, she was wearing a long sleeved button-up shirt which had a skull on the front along with a tie, yellow sweater-like-vest, a black trench coat that was held shut by two buttons in the front (which appeared to become looser when it reached her waist), white gloves, and a dark red plaid pleated skirt, with black gothic metallic boots. Upon inspecting what he could see of her face he saw that she had emerald green eyes and dusty blonde hair tied up into pigtails. Ed kept walking, looking forward once again as silence enveloped the two, she deserved the freedom to calm down and think at her own pace.

After a while they had arrived at the Central train station, Edward leading a now much calmer Maka to a back row of the train, one he usually sat at with his younger brother – Alphonse – when they went on trips back and forth between places, aside from that one time he and Al crossed the desert to Leor. The train ride remained rather quiet as well, both staring out the window, Edward absently and Maka more…interestedly. This was an unfamiliar place to her, so there was so much to take in now. She watched the trees as they whipped passed until they thinned out into grassy fields and pastures, or crops. There was a brief announcement about how they were going to be arriving in a place called 'Risembool' soon. Edward tapped Maka's shoulder, making an 'it's our cue' type of motion as he stood up, leading her to the front of the train.

Swiftly they had gotten off the train, Maka following Edward as he absently walked along to Winry's without truly realizing it. Ed finally snapping out of his thoughts found himself staring at Winry's 'menacing' door. Once again, the thoughts that clouded Maka's mind were of her missing Weapon. Edward soon seemed to find the courage to rap at the door lightly, a sort of metallic sound filling the air, which snapped Maka back to her senses again. Not too long after Edward had knocked on the door, a girl with blonde hair opened the door and looked at ED. She was dressed in a Tube-top and she had what appeared to be baggy working clothes on, like a mechanic would wear, the top of it tied around her waist. She had dirtied gloves on her hands, and her probably mid-back length hair appeared to be pulled back in a messy pony tail.

"Maka this is Winry Rockbell." Ed said snapping Maka ffrom studying the girl's appearance any further. She nodded a little bit and went back to studying the girl before her as Edward and the woman talked on the front steps, her name coming up maybe once or twice for an introduction and most likely where she had come from that made her end up in Edward's care. A few other names being tossed around as well as the woman guided her and Edward into the home, shutting the door lightly behind the three. Maka listened interestedly to the two after a while, while they were sitting in what appeared to be a living room. It was a bit different from her own back home with Soul, but that was to be expected.

When nighttime rolled around all Maka could think about once again was Soul. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he find someone that could at least guide him to an inn, if anything? She couldn't even sleep she was filled with so much worry over her weapon and grief that she wasn't there by his side. The entire night was silent, and the moon wasn't bleeding-to Maka's slight surprise-as she stayed in the guest room with Ed who was also rather unable to obtain the wonderful thing everyone called sleep. She just turned her head away from him then, and looked out the window, staring at the peculiar moon as she fell into a light and silent sleep.

In Maka's dream, she was descended into the irritatingly familiar darkness again and Soul was right next to her. With an insane smile, her partner made his arm into the long blade of a scythe and had it around Maka's neck. Maka regretted it but she pushed the insane Soul away from her, his smile actually appearing to become wider than it was then. _"Come on my little Maka"_ he hissed in an insane voice that was mixed with distorted happiness. _"Why don't you join me on my death bed?"_ once again he had tripped her and she had the boy's arm – in scythe blade form – to her neck in a threatening manner.

Maka awoke during the night quaking with fear. Ed had been fast asleep, then, so she kept herself from screaming until he stirred and sat up at around two in the morning. He looked toward her and gave a kind of half-smile as if he knew something was wrong and wanted to calm her before she didanything she would regret. Maka had the dream replay in her head once more while she sat with her back against the wall that held the window, and began to shake violently before it became more of Edward gripping her shoulders and shaking her instead. "Maka!" he yelled to the violently shaking girl as she looked up at him her face distorted with fear. She didn't want to go back to sleep…she just wanted to find Soul, and go home, where everything was normal…

Lixxy- Alright, it's that beautiful time for my disclaimer, if any of you recognize this, it is indeed, Lost Worlds, but I rewrote it, because my writing style then was just so….not okay, and if I was to write the 8th chapter then, continuing off of that mess? Dear lord that would not be an okay sudden change!  
Death the Kidd- Don't forget to say that you don't own Soul Eater or Full Metal Alchemist!  
Lixxy- Oh…oh! Oh my…Yes, yes, you heard him, I don't own either.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater and Full Metal Alchemist Fan-fiction Chapter 2

2. Soul's place

With an eerie silence Soul stirred, finding himself sprawled out across the ground. He was surrounded by people in weird outfits, or, at least, weird outfits from what he was used to. All of the outfits had been blue like a coat and pants with a skirt over them type of a thing; Soul couldn't stand but feel uncomfortably different and out of place – not only because of the obvious difference in clothing, but because of the difference in hair and eye color as well, nobody seemed to have white hair (at least where he was from Kidd had the white stripes so he didn't feel entirely out of place), and he was the only one with red eyes (that was the same no matter where he was though. "Hey, kid." a black haired man, with black eyes, in all blue – like everyone else, with white gloves that had an elaborate design to them, that Soul really didn't care to study and define what is was. "Where are you from?" Soul glowered, the tone of the man's voice had been…demanding, and to be completely honest, he was not a fan of demanding people.

"Death City, Nevada." Soul replied his tone was uncaring but it was also a softer tone, rather than his cold glare that remained persistent towards the man. Soul's white hair had gotten even more messed up – hadn't Maka been telling him to brush it better? Or….to brush it in general actually…Soul sat up running his right hand through his hair and feeling his head band. He slunk his hand to the front of it, feeling the surface of it for the 'E-A-T' pin that was constantly on it. Soul quickly searched the ground until he found the pin ignoring all of the man's attempts to talk to him before hand, though, when he finally found it, he stood up. Soul looked towards him then, they could be almost equal in height, but not exactly, he still had to look up to make eye contact, just, not by much.

"What's 'Death City'?" the man asked. _Is he serious?_ He thought, arching an eyebrow with either concern or confusion towards his question, which, actually sounded like a question and not a demand this time. There was a heavy silence as Soul put the 'eat' pin back on his head band, pivoting on his foot and starting to walk away with one hand raised like a sort of 'good-bye' type of a thing. He then shoved his hands into the pull over sweaters pockets, his expression melding into that of a bored one.

"I'll be going now." He said as he continued to walk away from the odd people. Though, he was still confused as to why he had woken up on the ground. After a few moments it registered with him, that Maka was nowhere to be seen, where was she? Usually they were together all the time...Suddenly there was a loud snap, and his walking path was blocked off by flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere in particular. "What the-…" Soul cried as he jumped back, away from the fire. He turned to face the man who had snapped his fingers, looking at him with a mix of confusion and something accusative. It was that one that was trying to talk to him.

"Answer my questions." The man stated, again with the demanding tone that made Soul glower at him. _Who exactly is this guy?_ Soul asked himself mentally. "Now then, what's 'Death City'?" the man asked him again. Soul finally giving in and answering him.

"It's a city in Nevada, home of Lord Death and DWMA-Death Weapons Meister Academy." Speaking of Meisters, maybe they had seen his anywhere? It was starting to worry him that she was nowhere around... "Speaking of meisters," He hummed, his hands still remaining in his pockets despite the underlying threat that he could suddenly burst into fire, "have you seen anyone by the name of Maka?"

"I don't know anyone named Maka." The man said coldly. Soul looked at him as he was ready to snap his fingers again. "Don't change the subject." He hissed. Soul's reflex to not get burned causing him to put his hands up defensively.

"It was a sincere question!" He replied, "About the topic we are on!" He huffed slightly, seeing the other starting to lower his hands he lowered his own. There was a brief silence before the black haired male crossed the gap that was between them, grabbing Soul's arm before he lowered both of his arms entirely and pulling him along. He didn't seem very happy anymore. Soul nearly toppled over from the sudden motion before he caught on and started walking along with him, his vision swimming lightly, probably from the fact that when he fell he had hit his head without being able to block it, and granted he had hit other hard surfaces and been fine, they always affected him in a fairly delayed manner.

He was dragged along inside, down a hall, and into an office which he assumed to be the black-haired male's office. He was all but shoved into a seat, his head bobbing slightly before he blinked a few times and slouched, watching the man behind him when he tilted his head back to see him. He crossed over to the desk at the front, where a blonde woman sat – amber/brown like eyes glancing up for only a few brief moments while she cleaned what appeared to be a gun that was taken apart. He didn't understand why she would do that, then again, this place was different from home, apparently guns weren't people, none the less he gave her a quizzical look.

"Who is this?" The girl asked black haired male, "What do you want me to do with a child, Roy?" She asked, huffing slightly as her eyes stayed fixated on the object that she was cleaning, annoyance evident in her usually emotionless tone. Soul remained staying over at her. She wore the same blue uniform as the black haired male, apparently named Roy. Her hair was up behind her, so he wasn't really sure where it reached, but if he had to guess – he assumed somewhere on her upper back, maybe just passed her collar bone. The woman seemed to go into thought for a few moments, she paused her work as she looked up to Roy when he spoke.

"He was found laying on the ground, asleep I'm assuming, just outside." He hummed. Soul rolled his eyes at the statement, being that he would have remembered being asleep. He jammed his hands into his pockets once again from his slouched position, resting his left ankle on his right knee in an irritated manner as he started shaking his leg. He was tempted to tell them that he definitely wasn't asleep, but he didn't want to end up to equivalent of a victim from a house fire.

Without thinking, he had piped up, his voice having been the only thing to snap him out of his thoughts, "I wasn't asleep ya know." He muttered, looking back over, the fast motion of his head panning the room causing his vision to swim again and making him lean his head back once more, placing one of his hands to his face lightly, covering one of his still open eyes. "I ended up falling….from somewhere. I hit my head so I must've been out of it for a while." He hummed quietly afterwards, "That means Maka could be anywhere….not cool…." He sighed, pushing himself up into a normal sitting position aside from his left ankle being on his right knee.

"I can help you find her, I suppose." The blonde woman piped up, glancing up to him, "And you can stay with me for a while if you want nowhere else to go." He shook his head a bit, as if to say he didn't have a place to stay. As far as he was concerned, he had just then landed there, but clearly his state of being argued that thought valiantly.

"Riza…" Roy said. "Are you sure? We don't know his intentions." Soul hummed a bit, so the blonde woman's name was Riza…

"I'll gladly tell you." Soul said, looking back over, only slower this time, and he leaned on his arms on his leg. "I plan to become a Death Scythe for Lord Death. As soon as I find my Meister I'll be able to do that…" Silence filled the air, then, Roy and Riza looking to each other and nodding silently.

For the rest of the day it seemed that Soul was to stay under one of their watchful eyes, though. To be honest, he preferred Riza's, since she would at least talk to him or something, Roy just told him to stay silent. Guess they got off on bad terms…by the time leaving for home had come around; Roy had guided Soul out to his car with Riza in tow next to the black haired man. The actually kind of reminded him of the way he and Maka were, usually always in close proximity of each other, even if it wasn't really needed.

The ride to the house was filled with nonsense talking between Roy and Riza that Soul took it upon himself to ignore as he looked out the window of the vehicle. He knew he was somewhere, as to where was – well that was the 'wonderful' mystery of things. When they had approached the house they drove into the driveway, Soul listening for the now familiar sound of the running vehicle to stop before he stepped out, looking up at the building as he and Riza had gotten out. Riza said a short farewell to Roy before he looked over to Soul who had already going up to the steps, respectfully waiting for her to open the door and allow him inside. He was hungry and he wanted to sleep, since now, it was dark. He hoped his silent hopes that he would be able to find and talk to the dusty blonde Scythe Meister tomorrow. Finally when Riza had gotten over to the door she unlocked it and tossed it open for him, Soul stayed silent as he walked into the house. "There's a guest room upstairs across the hall from mine." Riza stated. The albino just nodded a little. "I'll have dinner ready in a few." Soul looked to her, opening and closing his mouth a few times like he had something to say, but didn't want to say it.

"Is it fine if I cook it?" Soul finally asked after a while. According to his and Maka's chart it was his turn to cook dinner, and if he hadn't stayed true to it he knew that Maka was going to kill him with that book of hers. Plus, it was something that he sincerely hoped wouldn't change, no matter where he was put he wanted at least one thing to stay normal for him…

"Are you sure?" Riza asked, looking towards him with her eye brows knit together. "I'm completely prepared to make it." Soul nodded as if to say '_I'm sure_' and began to get some things from the fridge that he figured she would be okay with him making. She had a slightly different demeanor now than the one she had when they were at the military base he had been found outside of. He had started making the food when he heard barking beside him, nearly knocking the pan off of the stove from jumping, he hadn't expected any sort of animal to be there, and unfortunately found himself glaring lightly at the poor thing. His look had soon softened though. He heard a short whistle, seeing Riza come up from behind a corner where he assumed the stairs were, since she was in regular pants with a plain grey t-shirt now.

"Where's the dog food?" Soul asked, putting down the small wooden spoon-like object he had in his hand beside the pan he had nearly knocked over onto himself only moments before. For him this was extremely out of character, but he wasn't in his own home so he was in no place to be rude like he was to Maka some times. Riza grabbed the dog food from a cabinet, the little black and white dog following her excitedly as Soul grabbed it from her pouring it into the dog's dish. He was half expecting the dog to turn into a human and hug him for the food, but it stayed a dog. "Weird…" He commented under his breath, having to remind himself once again that this place was not home and weapons stayed weapons and animals stayed animals.

When he finished making dinner he had put it onto plates, silently eating. When he was done eating he waited for Riza to finish up before he cleaned up from dinner and washed the dishes. Unfortunately the albino had accidentally dropped a dish onto the floor from his lack of total attention on the task that was at hand. "Sorry…" he muttered picking up the larger glass shards and sweeping up the smaller ones when he had managed to find the broom and dustpan. _I have to find Maka soon._ Soul thought hoping his Meister hadn't gotten into any trouble. "Knowing her she's probably already gotten into a fight." Soul huffed reassuring himself. "She probably won with nothing more but her fists…" Though, it still concerned him, clearly to the point that he didn't pay close enough attention to things (setting aside the fact that every now and then his vision got fuzzy, of course).

"What's this girl 'Maka' like?" Riza asked looking over to the albino. He looked towards her, finishing off the last of the dishes and leaning against the counter, humming a bit in thought….how to describe Maka's personality…

"She's a fighter, people outside of DWMA seem to know her pretty well for her phrase 'Your soul is mine'!" Soul said in a mocking tone to imitate his Meister. He had pointed at the kitchen counter 'menacingly' when he had done such, though quickly found himself regretting it. He pivoted on his heel, leaning against the counter again and putting his hand back down, he swung his head to look at Riza again, his mind telling him to stop such each time his didn't, of course he wouldn't listen to it like he should have. He wanted to appear okay, because once he found Maka everything would be okay.

"Interesting…" was the only thing that she had spoken. After everything was cleaned up Soul went off to find the guest room, and upon finding it he stepped inside, shut the door, crossed over to the bed, and promptly collapsed onto it. He laid in the bed staring at a moon that wasn't bleeding from the window that was just behind his head. _This place…_ he thought _this place is weird._ After the brief thinking session, Soul had rather quickly fallen asleep.

In the albino's dream he was staring at a battlefield. Maka was there and she was half dead, half alive. Kidd was unconscious against a rock, Liz and Patty near him in their human forms. Black Star had just been knocked down and nearly killed by the impact to the ground. They were all fighting a witch. An evil one that used snakes – the snakes were dotted ink blots to him, almost immediately Soul ran over to Maka and began to shake her. "_Maka!_" he screamed to the girl. "_Maka, wake up!_" his Meister's breathing slowed considerably before coming to a halt all together. There was no sound. There was no movement. Everything was hushed and still.

"_Little brat…_" the witch said to him. "_Why don't you gracefully join your Meister?_" The witch stated, her voice like that of torn silk. When she spoke, he looked to Maka, the girl stood up and turned to Soul. She should have been standing, she should not have been moving…

"_Won't you join me?_" she asked. Visibly Soul seemed to freeze, shaking his head near violently, nothing swayed, nothing swam, and nothing got fuzzy. Without much else of a word, she had knelt down in front of him, or, knelt down on one leg rather, her eyes the same color as his as she looked at him, studying his face like she usually did. She rested her hands lightly on either side of his face, a small, insane smile creeping it's way across before she began to flake away. A window blew and the only thing left was Soul making a poor fool of himself as he tried to catch the pieces of his Meister.

Soul woke up startled, springing up and glancing around. He was indoors. That was for sure, and the window was shut, and nothing was in his hands, and nothing was in the air. For a brief moment he thought he was in his own home, moving to spring up and go find the Meister and make sure she was okay before he remembered that he couldn't, and that he didn't know where she was, or what state of being or health she was in. He froze in the middle of swinging his legs off of the bed, hearing a gentle rapping at the door. "Come in…" He muttered, standing up and stretching, still in the clothes he had received for the night stay, his own folded neatly on a dresser at the far end of the room. He had been told the clothes were something that Roy had left there one evening, but for some reason he had his doubts. As Riza opened the door he had stopped stretching, instead he looked out the window that was behind his head the entire night to find that daylight had already swept over the city.

"Maka…" Soul muttered quietly, like it was a statement meant to stay to himself. "I will find you."

Lixxy- CHAPTER 2 IS UP THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 1~!  
Soul- It takes her about an hour or so to get these revisions to the old story done…  
Lixxy- REGARDLESS OF TIME IT IS UP, BE HAPPY YA FREAKIN' ALBINO.  
Riza- *in the background has a sign claiming that I do not own Soul Eater or Full Metal Alchemist*


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater and Full Metal Alchemist Fan-fiction Chapter 3

3. Maka's broken

The morning had seemed to go by rather slowly to Maka. _How am I supposed to get back home?_ the girl questioned herself quietly. With a golden soul trailing slowly behind her, she had realized that with a swift movement the soul had left her to walk alone, she had been trying to heighten her Soul Perception lately by picking up Ed's soul, though, sometimes it would flicker out, or it would never work in the beginning. She was never extremely heighted with the Soul Perception but the fact that it kept failing on her had sparked some emotioned of anger, and despair, and even some emotions of failure. She was ready to give up really, it had been nearly a week now…and she still wasn't home…quickly she realized that she had still been walking forward, pivoting on her heel and turning to run back and catch up with Edward, her black trench coat tailing behind her (Winry had offered some clothes, but she had refused them unless she was going to somewhere like Central again). "Wait, Ed!" The girl yelped following him. It had been just her and Ed walking around Risembool, going to various places that he recognized and she had started to, or going to small shops in a little more populated of an area, but not by much. Everywhere they had gone though, people would ask Edward how long he was staying that time, and he would just shrug – which sparked her curious side. "Ed where are you going?!" Maka yelled trying to catch up to the fast moving boy once she had dismissed her thoughts.

Her soul perception was slowly failing her in this place that was foreign to her. Maka stared at Ed intently seeing a small flicker for his soul, hoping it wasn't going to end any time soon as Edward had started to lead them back to the house to receive breakfast, since right afterwards he had promised her that they would go off to try and find her weapon partner one more time. They walked briskly back to the Rockbell residence where the elder woman Pinako and the younger woman Winry resided. Quietly, they had come up upon the stairs, she noticed it then, she felt….light weight. She dismissed such however, telling herself that it was just because she was having a fairly good start to her day. Once they entered the house Winry had guided them to the table, sitting down where the food was already set out for everyone, Edward across from her. The pigtailed girl intently stared at him from across the table. "Maka, is something wrong?" Winry asked kindly from her seat across from Lady Pinako and next to her. Maka shook her head, but something was wrong _why won't it work now?_ She yelled in her thoughts. Mentally berating herself for not having paid closer attention to it when the soul sparked and flickered out.

"My…" Maka went to go say but she immediately silenced herself. There were a few things she hadn't told them, but of course, they had taken her in knowing to hear some of the insanest things from her, because at the time, she wasn't really what they would call mentally fit. "My soul perceptions failing…" she said a little bit of fear tainting her beautiful voice as she fidgeted in her seat, the last little bit of her world that she had left was gone now, vanished, bye-bye, poof. "It can't be…though…" She mumbled, "It really can't be, how am I supposed to find Soul now?! Or anyone for that matter! What if Kidd's here, or Liz?! Or Patti?!" She yelled putting her elbows on the table and grabbing at the sides of her head, her pigtails getting intertwined in the mess of hair that she had grabbed hoping this would fix everything, although she knew it really wouldn't fix a single thing. It was hopeless…

"Maka…" Ed said calmly trying to act as though this was something regular for him, which seemed to come as a small shock to both Winry and Pinako, Maka not really caring since she was both caught up in her own thoughts and she didn't really know the other well. "Calm down…" He stated, his voice soon returning to its usual vibe as Maka slammed her hands on the table, standing up and pushing her chair out so fast that it felt over from speed and force. Again, though, it went unnoted how lightweight she felt. She made a sort of unhappy noise then, watching him with an intensity as she curled her hands up into fists.

"How can I be calm? The last inkling of my world to me in gone! Soul – my weapon partner – is nowhere to be found! And my Soul Perception is failing! How can I be-!" she yelled as she was pushed back into her, now upright, seat by Winry. There was silence throughout the room as Maka tried to stand up again and was pushed back down. Maka finally gave in and just crossed her arms angrily. Ed looked at Maka seriously as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Maka, we understand that you're losing your old life, and that you feel you're losing everything. But you're going to have to stay calm or we will take things to the hands of the military. Besides, I already told you, we are going to look for Soul after Breakfast anyways." Ed said calmly but it was clearly meant to be a threat to her. When he stood up to bring his dishes over to the sink he stretched, seeming to hold one of his sleeves up, the right one, instead of letting it fall like it naturally would have. When he did finally let the sleeve fall, along with the rest of his arm, Maka could see what appeared to be a glint of something. Metal, perhaps? Maka hadn't realized the metal on the boy because he hid it fairly well. _I wonder what happened…_ she thought, her angry/irritated expression melting away into one of childish curiosity.

"What happened to your arm?" Maka asked promptly, her voice holding the same childish curiosity that had shown across her face as she swung her legs slightly, watching him cross the room, staring away from her with his hands jammed into his pockets. Edward merely sent a glance at her as he walked into the living room, a soft 'thmp' like noise resounding when he all but collapsed onto the couch.

"I lost it." He said, watching her enter the living room from the corner of his eyes, crossing the room until she was sitting across from him once again, claiming the chair that had resided there as her seat. "Being stupid." Winry looked down from her placement at the doorway; she had always worried about the boys, and had always been there for them no matter how many times she threw a wrench at them, or screamed at them for getting into fights, or got upset when Edward had broken her automail, she was just glad that so far, they had cheated death enough times to be considered an exception. She remembered the day that Edward's younger brother had brought him over to her house, bleeding profusely from his arm and leg.

"Oh… much like I lost Soul?" Maka questioned, her eyes having a look of almost sadness cross them when she spoke of the missing weapon.

"Nothing like losing him." He snapped at her. "I have an automail arm, and an automail leg, that's nothing like losing someone you can find." He finally looked up to her, his golden eyes holding a menacing glare that she really didn't seem to react to.

"I can't find Soul." She replied quickly standing up, noting once again somewhere in the back of her mind that she felt lightweight, like a flower almost. "He's my scythe, but I can't find him without my Soul Perception!" She yelled angrily. Winry was looking between the dusty blonde girl and the golden-blonde boy, she could see that Ed was angry, and how much Maka desperately wanted to be at Soul's side. It was a shame that they couldn't find the white haired kid.

"We don't have any people that look like Soul around here, if that's any consolation." Ed stated, staring the girl in the eyes, his glower still present across his features. "So it should be easy to find Soul." Maka grabbed something from the table within a second, and threw it at Ed, her vision being blurred by what she could recognize to be suppressed tears. In a way, she had taken Edward's statement as him mocking her.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Edward hissed at her, she just shook her head a little bit. She wasn't in the mood for any fighting – not that she would really ever be in the mood for a fight. There was a soft rapping at the door, Winry looking towards it from where she was as she walked over, opening it near silently.

"Rockbell Residence, Winry Rockbell, what is this about, sir…?"She asked, seeing the uniform he was clad in. She glanced to beside him, where a woman in the same uniform stood, a white haired male with red/burgundy eyes somewhat behind her. He was wearing what appeared to be a black pull over with yellow sleeves, the bottom of the sleeves having a black stripe, the collar being yellow with the same black stripe and a yellow looking soul-like thing on it. HE was wearing red skinny-like jeans with black and yellow sneakers.

The male that she was originally talking to starting to talk once again. "Is the Full Metal Pipsqueak here?" He asked, having gotten into the habit of addressing Edward that way, it made it easier to find him in a crowd, or when he was hiding away. Without so much as a word said by either, Edward had stormed over, glaring at the man.

"I'm not short!" He yelled, seething. "You're all just insanely tall! What do you want anyways, hot-head?" He crossed his arms over his chest, Winry stepping back out of the way and deciding to go and join Maka in the chair beside hers, being that she had seen the glare Edward had gotten by calling the officer a hot-head.

"Riza…" the white haired boy whined in a sighing sort of way, "Why did I have to come if all we are doing is getting this kid?" He asked, Riza glancing down to him with those emotionless eyes she seemed to hold merely for the sake of her job. Maka lifted her head when she heard the voice, turning to look towards the door. It sounded familiar…she pushed herself into a standing position, briefly giving Winry a look to tell her that she was going to see who it was. Walking over she had seen the two officers and the one familiar face behind a blonde haired woman. Her eyes lit up briefly before they were crushed, wondering if the kid was even Soul, she had started doubting it really, even if he looked like her partner she had a sinking feeling that they'd never meet up again. The light that was in her eyes briefly had vanished just as fast as it had come.

The kid looked over to her, raising an eyebrow, it registered with him then, that this was Maka, though he remained silent, wondering what the heck had gotten the girl so down. It wasn't like her to be upset, angry maybe, but upset like this wasn't in her natural nature. Fixing his burgundy eyes on the dusty blonde haired girl, he hummed slightly, glancing up to Riza when she spoke to Edward, her voice seeming to be as assertive as she could make it without sounding demanding or like she was scolding a young child. "We are looking for someone, and we would like to receive your help." She stated, glancing over to Maka who had merely turned on her heel swiftly and started to walk away. "We are looking for a young girl, green eyes, blonde hair." She hadn't really ever received much of a description on her, as Soul had tried to avoid that conversation at all costs.

Maka stopped, glancing over her shoulder back to them and walking back over then, standing beside Edward. It was then that the albino behind the woman had finally spoken up, albeit quietly, like he was unsure if he truly wanted to speak or not. "Maka?" His voice sounded questioning and hesitant. Green eyes flitted back towards him, slightly wide with shock before she nodded a bit, the white haired male grinning then, taking the few quick steps forward and capturing her in a hug, lifting her off of the ground a bit, her legs kicking slightly. She returned it, however, her eyes lighting up again and a grin spreading across her face when she was let go. She felt her feet return to the ground, noting about how it seemed like they were barely touching it, despite the fact that she was standing flat-footed with all of her weight.

She studied his face happily, though the smile was short lived. She shut her eyes lightly, hanging her head suddenly then, she reclaimed her hands, studying the ground beneath her feet, she was definitely standing, but it felt as if she could barely feel the ground. It had been like this all day, and that was one of the most concerning things to her. Behind her hair her eyes held a distraught look, and her mouth was held in a tightly pursed frown.

"If you haven't noticed we aren't in our world." She said stated, her eyes remaining on the ground, as if she was trying to make sure she was still standing, maybe if she moved she would come back to her senses, she glanced over to Winry, silently asking if he could come inside as she nodded. She turned on her heel, staring at the ground still, her arms clasped behind her back as she waved for Soul to follow her. "And I'd prefer to be." Soul just stared at her as she led him over to the couch. He watched her sit down with such a force that she had nearly moved the couch, which had made her jumped slightly, whipping around to make sure that she hadn't as Soul sat down himself.

"We'll get back…" He replied to her, smiling – which revealed the shark-like teeth that he had. Maka sighed and sat there silently, Soul's smile soon vanishing from his face the more he watched her stare at her feet. "Is something the matter?" He asked, "You didn't get into a fight did you?" Maybe she had hurt her ankle or something, though the sincerely shake of her head had made him sigh a bit. _Maybe she's just out of it_… He thought, looking towards the blonde haired girl and waving a little bit.

"We need to get home, Blair is waiting for us and what if Lord Death needs us, if you haven't noticed we kind of _CAN'T_ contact him to tell him where we are, or at that, defeat Kishins." Maka stated quietly, her voice sounding like a whispered hiss. Edward seemed to strike out then, his automail arm outstretched with a blade protruding from it, then, catching Maka's attention and making her look away from her feet. The entire room had gone silent as a distorted grin spread across the Colonel's face. The blonde woman next to him looking over with her hand on the gun that was in its holster at her side within a moment. Maka went to stand up, her body lurching forward suddenly, she didn't even feel the ground when she stood up, glancing back down to it to steady herself she looked over to the Military Officer.

"Now, now~." The black haired male cooed at the short teen. "It's not nice to point things at your elder's, is it, Pipsqueak~?" There was a brief light that travelled down his body, the blonde haired Lieutenant stepping away from him and whipping out her gun, holding it up, to be honest, she wasn't all that surprised. This wasn't the first time that she had been tricked by the green-haired male that now stood before them, a hand on his hip and the other at the chest, much like a woman would do. He had what appeared to be a black squart-like thing on, with a revealing skin tight top. Green hair splayed out – above what appeared to be a headband with a red lined triangle on it with dot lit points at each corner – even while he was standing up, the blade at his neck even still. On his thigh beneath the shorts part of the squart-like thing was a red tattoo-like mark, in the shape of a dragon in a circle, three red triangles making a larger triangle in the center of it*.

"Envy…" Edward hissed, taking a step forward, a shot ringing out just as he did, causing the green-haired male to both take a step back and get jerked to the side suddenly, rubbing his neck, the smile dissipating into a scowl with a glare. A red static-like light starting up and remaking the part that had been hit by the bullet. The delay had given Edward just enough time to dart forward, moving to bring his arm in front of him before it had been grabbed with a sort of strength that made it near impossible to grab his arm back, moving to punch him in the face his hand had been stopped. Maka stood in the doorway, watching the two in front of her at it seemed to quickly turn into a stalemate match. Grey/black eyes flitting over to watch her*. She glanced back towards Soul, green eyes watching the green-haired male near intently.

"Soul…" She stated, her voice with a near metallic tone to it. The white haired boy stood up off of the couch, walking over, and, as if on cue a dim white light had shown, the albino falling into the girls hands. She rested the scythe on her shoulder, her hand resting on the staff with the blade around her neck, the fear of it being there scared her only a little bit, but even still she kept it there, the green-haired male moving back away from Edward, causing the blonde to fall forward. Another shot resounded as he had started walking forward, hitting his forehead and causing him to stop, rubbing the area and glowering at the woman. His attention was soon focused on Maka once again when she had pointed her hand out at him; it was a nasty habit from hunting Kishin since she had found Soul and enrolled in DWMA. "Your soul is mine!" She of course, knew that even if it was to come down to capturing his soul, she wouldn't let Soul eat it, and of course, the soul wouldn't count.

"What's this?" The male questioned, raising one of his eyebrows with a perplexed look. "Oh, have a friend do you, Pipsqueak?" There was a sharp glare from Edward, an irritated 'kh' noise as he continued his sentence, "Maybe you can watch her die to, just like you did your mother." The kid had stepped out of the way before Edward had the chance to punch him. "Well girl, let's see how good of a fighter you are!" the boy chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Edward…" Maka said, looking with a glare at the green haired male, the blonde woman she glanced over to keeping her gun raised despite being given the same silent order. "Stand off to the side." She held the scythe calmly on her shoulder. Edward moved away from the area, going over to meet up with the blonde woman. Maka dropped her hand back to her side before she gripped the staff of the scythe with both hands, soon positioning herself into a fighting stance. She felt so light once again, absently noting that it was _too_ light.

"Oh, so you will fight me on your own?" He said with a distorted happiness. He gave an evil looking grin. "Ah, I can't wait to see the face you make when I kill you!" Maka stayed in the fighting stance for a few moments, her hands tightening on the weapon that was in them, even her hands felt light, like if she didn't grip the object in her hands tightly then it would fall from her grip. She heard the small voice of Soul saying her name, or maybe screaming it…she wasn't sure, she felt so distant.

Maka positioned one of her feet on the front face of the step she was on, lunging forward as she swung her scythe at him getting an easy hit in as Envy jumped back onto his hands and then once more back onto his feet, skidding slightly to a stop. Envy grabbed the scythe by the blade when she had swung it at him again and huffed in laughter. "So this is your great weapon? A scythe?" Envy gave another huff of laughter as he spoke; Maka cutting into his hand.

"Maka…!" Soul yelped when she had been pushed back, the wound giving the same red static and closing up. "Maka, get up and fight!" was all the scythe could say as the girl brought herself up wearily, nearly falling forward like she had inside. _Too light_ she stated mentally, getting back into her fighting stance. She once again lunged forward, whipping the scythe's blade forward to attack him, Envy backed away quickly as the angry Maka had whipped the blade around in a vain attempt to attack him. Within a few moments his hand/arm area had turned into that of a sharpened stone. Maka didn't care to truly inspect it as it came at her, trying to move quickly she slipped, not feeling the ground beneath her anymore as she felt her stomach connect with the blade, the top of her body being jerked forward it had went right into her stomach. Maka coughed up some blood when she was jerked forward, her eyes and in silence she had fallen off the weapon, the light beginning to leave her eyes as Soul turned back into his human counterpart, and Ed had ran over to engage into the fight with Envy.

"Soul…?" Maka coughed, blinking a few times, tears welling up in her eyes. There was silence as her weapon hugged her tightly to him, watching her despite the fight that was occurring behind them. Her head tilted forward a bit, leaning towards him more, a small laugh escaping her mouth. "I'm sorry…" She said as she silently shut her eyes and smiled through the pain to look peaceful. "I guess I felt to light…" She hummed softly, her arms carefully being laid shaking over her stomach, covering the wound that was there lightly, "I felt like a flower..." She commented quietly, her breathing becoming shallow until it had ceased to exist. Soul sat there, playing the words over in his head quietly, hanging his head while her face stayed with the peacefully relaxed smile. He shook slightly with tears; he had just gotten her back! And now she was being taken from him again! The tears from his eyes felt down onto her smiling face, and he wished silently for it to be like in all of the fairytales, where tears brought back the dead, but somewhere in the inner workings of his mind, he knew that fairytales would never come true.

Lixxy- ANNNNND THAT'S CHAPTER 3!  
Riza- She doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist or Soul Eater.  
Kidd- Do I come in at all?  
Lixxy- *points at* NEXT CHAPTER! Hopefully it'll be up tonight, no guarantees though! Love you all reviewers and readers alike! Don't forget to Review if you have any suggestions for me! ^^-


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater and Full Metal Alchemist Fan-fiction Chapter 4

4. Death City-Kid's dream

Kidd stared at Lord Death with a blank face. It had become dark so quickly – it seemed like the morning was only a few moments away, but, that didn't really matter considering the Death Room had always seemed bright and sunny. "Father…" Kid said with a monotone voice that held underlying sadness to it. There was silence as Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death stared at the asymmetrical black haired boy. He had been having weird dreams, dreams that Stein, Lord Death, and Spirit knew about, but didn't know what they meant, or, for that matter, how to deal with them. They had been affecting him negatively, causing him to stay up for entire nights at a time sometimes, or for him to just come in drowsy, or saddened, or grouchier than normal. For a week they had been happening, since the night that Maka and Soul had suddenly disappeared.

"Have you been having any more of the weird dreams?" Stein asked, his voice sounding cautious, weary. He wasn't sure how Kidd would react, since in the past week he had been known to either break down entirely into tears, or start screaming at them, as if the tell them they were the cause of everything going wrong, but he knew that it wasn't the truth. He just needed someone to blame...he had been questioning the poor kid for a while and Kidd didn't want to deal with it anymore, but sucked it up when his father told him that if he said anything out of term he'd take it into his own hands to do something. Kidd really didn't want to deal with that though, because it would probably put him into more of a depressive state than he already had.

"Yes…" Kidd had finally said in reply. Stein wrote something down and then stared up at the asymmetrical boy once more. There was an obvious air that told Kidd that Stein wanted to know what this one was about. Kidd looked as if he was about to speak, however, he quieted himself before he even made a noise, looking down to the table, his hands clasped rather tightly in his lap. Finally, he spoke, though his voice wavered between being a normal pitch and being quiet. "The dream was about Maka, she had lost Soul but then suddenly found him with some black haired man with black eyes and he was wearing gloves. There was a blonde woman with him to…Soul and the two adults had gone to search for Maka, if I remember correctly, the black haired man was Roy, and the elder blonde woman was Riza…" His voice drifted away briefly, "…Roy had ended up turning into someone else, a green haired man that the shorter blonde male kept calling Envy, he seemed pretty upset. He killed Maka…" His voice cracked slightly, golden eyes watching his hands as he pressed them together until both were nearly white.

Kidd grimaced at the fact of Maka's death in his dream, the sequence replaying in his head, she had been staring at her feet all day in his dream, like something was wrong. He had realized it when she had said her last sentence, and he had to wonder if Soul had caught onto it as well. Surely he did, he had to have, Maka was his Meister! And on top of that, they treated each other as if they had known each other since they were small children playing on the swing sets and tripping over untied shoelaces. Silence came over the Death Room as the elder Shinigami had become more concerned over his son's dreams.

"Kiddo…" Lord Death began in his happy tone that he always had, for the sake of the young children. "Why don't we stop the questioning for today~" Stein promptly shut his notebook with the words "DEATH THE KID" at the top in crude capital letters. Lord Death stared at his son's back as Kidd left the Death Room silently, shutting the door just as silently. When the door shut, Lord Death turned to Stein, even without having much of a face to see, it was clear to tell his concern just by the vibes that he was giving off. "What do you think it is?" Lord Death asked giving up on his high pitched tone, resorting back to the one he had used many years ago when he still scared all of the kids he had tried to talk to without meaning too.

"He might be suffering from sleep loss, he had bags under his eyes, so it's a clear sign that he's not sleeping well from worry over his friends. And in a result of his personal effects, when he does get to sleep, he has weird dreams including another world." Stein looked at Lord Death. "How long has he been having these dreams?" He had to ask, being that the issue was soon increasing. With Soul and Maka marked down as missing, it was a wonder that everyone else was able to remain happy, and honestly, he had to wonder absently what happened when they weren't under his watch.

"Since the beginning of the week, I believe." He replied. "He came into the Death Room Monday morning complaining of not wanting to be at school from a dream he had, something about being worried Soul and Maka wouldn't show up I suppose…I let him stay out, as I'm sure you noticed, I didn't mark it towards anything though…" Lord Death replied. There was once again silence in the room, the two starting to look over what was in the notebook towards Kidd.

WITH DEATH THE KIDD

Kidd entered his home to see Liz and Patty sitting on the couch in the living room watching a scary movie. He walked by them, heading straight to his room where he flopped down onto his bed and stayed there with his face shoves into his pillow as he thought, and thought….and thought. He let the dream reply in his head, specifically the fight. _Am I going crazy?_ Ran across the inner workings of his mind, truly debating if he was or not for a good amount of time. Kidd silently sat up in the direct middle of his bed and tried to think of all the possible places that Maka and Soul could be. Not even thinking about another place with another time period, and people that weren't weapons and normal animals as a choice. He soon found himself thinking more and more about if they had actually died. "Their alive." He reassured himself quietly, repeating the sentence several times over to himself, over, and over, and over. He looked around the quiet room and stood up, walking over to the wall where he then turned off his light and went back to his bed to go to sleep. In his dream he saw Maka…she was in a pool of her own blood, as Soul having seemed to pull her away from the fight, sitting on the steps, his right hand over his right eye, he was doing that a lot lately, huh?

"_Looks like I'll be seeing you around little Full Metal._" He said it in a taunting manor as Soul looked over at his dead Meister, moving his hand out of the way, he seemed to blink a few times, Kidd absently wondering what was the matter with his eyes. There was a girl there to, she had long blonde hair that was in a pony tail, she was staring at the scene before her from behind Soul in the doorway, and she looked like she was a mechanic with the way she dressed. When his dreams followed Maka more, he had seen her a few times, Winry, he recalled for a name to match the face. Soul looked over to Maka and sighed with such hatred that it had become a borderline scary thing to watch, so he focused on the blonde who everyone called Edward.

"_Envy…_" the blonde said gaining the attention of Soul (a rare thing that was)."_I can't believe he killed that innocent girl. She just wanted to go home._"

At that, there was silence. Nobody dared to speak then, nobody dared to even breathe, it was like the dream was frozen. He stood up straight, or, what he assumed to be standing – it always felt like he was sitting during these dreams, watching through a mirror of some sort, just waiting until he was allowed to pull them back through. He looked up then, to the darkness that always surrounded him there, it was like a room almost, there was a door, but no windows, and the door was always locked. He had looked around the room several times, but it seemed to be never ending at all turns until he found himself back by the door and mirror set up. He looked around briefly, even though he had done such several times, it felt like a new sort of feeling to do such, like there was something there that wasn't there before. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes on the darkness, letting it clear up a little bit from the light that he had been staring into, seeing what resembled a figure, but without a word, the dark had melted away into a dim light.

Kidd blinked a few times, an arm over his forehead with his other arm over his stomach, his eyes flitting over to the alarm clock that was in front of him, watching it silently for a few moments before he pushed himself up into a sitting position slowly, running his hand down his face with a sigh. _Another_ _weird dream_ he thought, irritation being held in the vocals of his mind. He stood up, huffing a bit as he walked over to the alarm, turning it off. He was up eight minutes to early, but that didn't mean that he should remain in bed. If he was up, he was up. He went to go take a shower, when he finished he dressed himself in the usual symmetrical clothing, fixing the tie he wore as he walked out of his room, quietly knocking at Liz and Patti's room door, turning then to go and make something to eat before they headed out of the house and to the school.

"Kidd, is everything okay?" Liz asked the black haired asymmetrical boy, her voice laced with worry that didn't seem like it was liable to fade any time near future. Kidd nodded not answering the blonde verbally, he didn't trust himself to speak, so he just lightly shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked in the middle of the trio. "Everything doesn't seem okay Kidd." Liz said in an attempt to get him to speak. Something was bugging him, and she wanted to know.

"Liz, everything is fine." He said in a low and quiet voice. There was some sort of emotion that lied underneath the flat tone, but it wasn't really a readable one.

"Kidd…!" Patty chimed in. "Kidd, can you tell me?" Patty poked Kidd twice while giggling uncontrollably. She was never much a fan of her own overly happy, overly hyper demeanor, and she knew it was annoying, but it was just her personality, so she never really got upset over it, and if someone got mad at her, she would feign obliviousness.*

"Patti, I said nothing was wrong… will you stop bugging me about it?" Kid asked picking up his pace and heading straight into the school and towards his classroom, his expression melting away from the previous anger as he slowed down, walking into the room and glancing around briefly, he was alone, well, aside from the silver haired professor who sat at his desk, seeming to work vigorously at his paperwork that was spread out across the desk. Tests and other such things it seemed. "Morning…" He muttered towards him, walking up to his desk and dumping his things off onto the table that was there.

"Hello Kidd!" Stein responded happily. "Have any more dreams last night?" the professor asked genuinely interested in the kid's dreams, but still his voice had gained an oddly serious tone to it. Overhearing from the hall, Liz dragged Patti back against the wall that was just outside the door of the classroom, listening in quietly.

"Yes…" Kidd replied, his voice once again getting rather quiet. "I've taken a journal and written them in it for you to read. I didn't write down last night's entirely though…" He admitted, pulling the journal from his bag with slightly shaking hands. He glanced up, seeing Stein raise a brow and then looking away briskly, his eyes focusing on the wall that was to his right.

"What is it that wasn't written down?" Stein asked as he stood up and crossed the length of his desk, when Kidd seemed to start walking down the stairs again _What are they talking about?_ Liz thought silently as she continued to listen in on the conversation with Patti, peering around the corner a little bit every now and again, but generally sticking to just listening. Kidd nodded a little bit, starting to speak before he shut his mouth, pursing his lips until they turned an almost white color.

"It started up from Maka's death." Kidd looked around a little bit, anything to keep from looking at Professor Stein. He paused briefly, rolling his wrist slightly, "What am I saying, that stuff is in the Journal…" He muttered, "I'm stalling, that's what I'm doing…Well, Maka's dead, you know that, she died, and Soul's having some sort of vision issue, I think it's a vision issue at least…." He once again pursed his lips until they were near white, speaking again, softer, "After that everything just kind of froze…so I stood up, deciding to look around the darkness for a bit, see if anything normal for a dream would happen, it ended in defeat, so I had gone back to where I was and stared at the frozen mirror, when I looked up I thought I saw someone else there, not like….they didn't have any sort of Malice to them…" He glanced up to him, but soon looked away, his eyebrows knitted together, like he was trying to get his thoughts to run a little bit more smoothly. "I'm starting to wonder….if they're actually dead somewhere…"

"They wouldn't die that easily, even without each other they are pretty experienced in the way of fighting and working alone, and on top of that, both would make sure they live for the other." Stein said reassuringly. Unfortunately, by the sort of curt nod he had received from Kidd, he could tell that his attempts to reassure him were in vain.

"What if they were fighting a witch?" Kidd commented, his voice almost not present as he handed the elder silver haired male the journal, "There's no telling what would happen then..." Silence drifted over them both, Stein patting his head lightly after a few moments.

"Rest assured, Kidd, they wouldn't die." He commented, flashing him one of his usual smiles, trying to cheer him up, even if only a little. Kidd was slightly calmed down by the fact that the insane Stein didn't think much on the fact of and 'if they were dead' scenario like he was. Patti and Liz soon casually walking into the classroom and heading to their seats, putting their stuff down. "We'll talk about this later." Stein said to Kidd as the two went to their desks. Silence soon enveloped the room as kids filed in, Kidd watching them near intently, deeming that if Maka and Soul were back, then they'd have been in the classroom by then. He soon rested his head on the desk and fell asleep, catching up on some much needed rest.

Lixxy- The '*' here next to me describing how Patti felt about herself is merely a headcannon I have of her, that she is more serious than she comes across.  
Kidd- *holds up sign 'Lixxy does not own Full Metal Alchemist or Soul Eater!'* So, I see that my chapter was the shortest :T  
Lixxy- QUICK, KIDD, EIGHT WORDS OR LESS, GIVE A GOOD-BYE!  
Kidd- Good bye, next chapter should be out soon.  
Lixxy- good tzjob! *thumbs up* 


End file.
